Fire and Ice
by Kris Senju
Summary: This HitsuKarin story, its my first fanfic so please review. Help me along the way tell me what I need to fix along the way. I have multiple chapters for this story so I'll try my best to update. I guess I'm on a role, i'm giving this keyboard a good exercise.
1. Annoying

Chapter 1: Annoying

Almost everyone is annoying to Toshiro. Almost everyone, Kurosaki Karin was whole another story. All she did was prattle on about soccer and when was he going to play on the team. To Karin only three things mattered; soccer, her family and the team. Until the Shinigami world takes a shit on her life. Now she comes across one of the best players besides herself. Ichigo and his girlfriend Rukia disagree. Ichigo, Rukia, her family and all their friends combined belief that she's just finding an excuse to be with him. Her only thing she says is it's for the team.

"Hitsugaya Taicho" says Masumoto; she comes in after a day of avoiding paperwork.

"Taicho "yells Masumoto

"What! Masumoto, and stop yelling," demands Toshiro

"Taicho, I was in the living world", of course you were he thinks, "And Karin-Chan wanted to know why you haven't come to the games. "Says Masumoto

"Is it that all Masumoto, is that all she said." Toshiro inquires with a bit of impatient

"Well… I kind of edited her" whispers Masumoto

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Karin heart is pounding and lurching as she considers the reasons for him to not come.

"Oh my God what if he's angry, maybe he'll never come back, no that the team needs him. "Stutters Karin

"Yeah that's all she said Taicho." Masumoto says

I'd better make a trip to the living world, thinks Toshiro

"Taicho"

"What Masumoto"

"Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"What truth?"

"That's not happening Masumoto, stay out of it." Well he thought Karin deserves to know I'm a soul and a Taicho of 10th division of Gotei 13, for Christ Sake!

* * *

Later on at home Karin watched her twin sister, Yuzu cook. She was lost in thought, "Why don't you tell him you love him? "Asks Yuzu as her blond head surveyed her work.

"Yuzu! It's not like that he just a teammate." Karin exclaims visibly flustered, red with embarrassment. Not that she was ever going to tell her sister what occurred between them, it will stay a secret for now.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

It happened after playing a match against high scholars who taunted their skills. The team called them the Fire and Ice Duo.  
After the long awaited match, she was whizzing on air and she could tell he felt the same; he just didn't want it to be known. He wants to be the nonsense little Taicho. They talked about the game, how they crushed them with their special move.  
He talked about his work in soul society, how he sad that he won't be able to come to watch her games. She loved watching his slender hands as he talked about Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru, how it took the infinite water particles in the air turned into ice.

Then it happened, they turned to laugh and their faces were a millimeter apart. He breathed out a gust of mint and cold air on her face. He breathed in her scent and said "I love how you smell so good even after a long game". He ducked down near her face, wrapped his lithe arms around her waist. Closed his beautiful turquoise eyes, they were like ice, and kissed her. Her thoughts were muddled, thinking about how his hands, held her tenderly and gently almost afraid to break her. These hands roughened from holding his zanpakuto for decades. Hands that killed thousands of enemies with a calm face, held her like a feather in the snow. But they burned like the inferno in hell, in pure ecstasy.

Then he pulled back in a flash, his eyes clouded with uncertainty he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have!" Then he bolted not even with a second glance, her angel had flown away.


	2. Stop Thinking b

Chapter 3 and 4: Stop Thinking :b

"Ugh" Stop thinking about that Karin.

She knew, she felt the change in their hearts. But she hasn't seen him in weeks. She can't help but think about how lovingly he looked at her. The unending torments her dreams were, the feeling of his love almost crush her, flooding her system almost suffocating her. STOP THAT KARIN! He's just a teammate and a friend of Ichigo none the less, a very high ranked friend, so stop Karin, she thought futile.

"Now that you're back from your revere, you should do something about your feelings" Yuzu says kindly.

"I know" Karin whispers.

I shouldn't have kissed her, Toshiro rebuked himself. Not that he regretted it , he just regretted the look on her face as he ran, he knew she didn't see him turn back but he had to. It killed him seeing her face stunned, and then gray black eyes filled with tears. He had loved how she had melted into him as they kissed without a thought.

How when she spoke the skin near her eyes crinkled, as her thoughts were absorbed on the sport she loved. NO I can't be thinking this; I'm dead, a soul, a Taicho for God's sake and several generations older as a matter a fact, though I don't look it. She is Ichigo's little sister, imagine what would happen if he found out, not that he was scared of him but that didn't mean he had a death wish. Yet I can't help but think that life has kicked me into a goalpost by sending this bright flame to my cold existence. Changing my thoughts from duty and obligation to love and wonder.

* * *

They call him the Angel of Vengeance of the Gotei 13 when he battles with Daiguren Hyorinmaru, thought Karin. How can I get Toshiro to come? Even soul society is a little afraid of him.

"Karin-Chan" calls Rukia pulling her from her feelings.

"Rukia-nee"

"What are you thinking about, kid?"

"Nothing really, just ways to get Toshiro to come play for the team."

"Huh, that's what got you in a lope; actually I came to ask your opinion."

"What Rukia-nee?"

"What do you think of this dress?"

Wow, it was a strapless, black number with a lace bow and flowery material. Not the usual attire of Rukia-nee, something is up. "You should ask Yuzu, I'm not the person to ask, hem"

"I know where she is?"

"In the kitchen" says Karin as Rukia moves with almost nervous giddiness.

"Actually Rukia-nee, I was wondering about something"

"Yeah, what are you wondering" Rukia says with suspicion in her eyes. Yup she's hiding something probably has to do with Ichi-nii.

"Well Rangiku-san, was telling me how soul society freaked out when Ichi-nii became a substitute Shinigami."

"Well duh, baka! His reiatsu was everywhere, attracting Hollows and worse things. Giving off some much reiatsu that he was giving powers to others. It got worse during the wars with bounto, arrancar, and Aizen and winter war. That a Taicho and a couple fukia-taicho's had to be here. Ugh" said a really tired Rukia

"Really? Well good luck on your date with Ichi-nii"

"This isn't for a date, who told you that?" Rukia stammered. She such a bad liar it didn't help that she was blushing like a fire truck, Karin thought. But she did give me a good idea, and since Ichigo is a Taicho now it won't be so bad. Its decided I going to be a substitute Shinigami.


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

"Masumoto" called Toshiro

"Yes Taicho"

"Do you know when the next opening for a Taicho to go to the living world?" Toshiro wondered

"Oooh Taicho" cooed Masumoto

"Masumoto!" Toshiro exclaimed

"Fine, hmm, it's in a month." Fuck he thought

"Dammit I can't wait that long." I'll write her a note. I can't let the Gotei 13 think I'm letting someone get in between my work and my duty. He thought as he wrote his words for his bright flame.

"Masumoto give this note to Kurosaki Karin, and tell her I'll see her in a month." Toshiro said with a sense of impatience.

"Aww, Taicho, I'll give her your love letter." Masumoto said before he could throw something at her. The temperature dropped below zero at the moment.

* * *

Toshiro dreamed of Karin again but instead of feeling her silky hair slide between his fingers. He heard the most horrifying shrill scream. Then he realized it came from the very lips he had kissed, and then blood sprayed on the ground. His legs wouldn't move fast enough, he couldn't flash step to her so he ran as fast he could. Thanking God for the time he spent running after Karin in his giga.

But in his mind stayed the last words she spoke "where were you, I called for you" she cried. He awoke in a cold sweat. So much for sleep he thought and went to work. Every single time his eyes closed, he just saw her lying cold in his arms. I will protect her he chanted as he worked. Ichigo won't let anything happen to her at least he better not.

He wanted more than anything to be the one to hold her when she was crying whether it was in anger, joy or sadness. He really couldn't understand the emotions that are crushing from the inside of his being. Worst of all he thought about she hung out with guys all the time on the soccer team, one could be holding her hugging her as she made the winning goal. All he saw was blinding flash of red, an absolute hatred for the man that touched her, so much so that he snapped a few of his pens yesterday. He needs to calm down, the dream only makes the time away from her worse.

He can't get the images out of his head as he hunts for the murder that took her away. He holds her body close to him as he watches the light leave her eyes. Snap out of it he thought bitterly, yeah works going to be a bitch.

* * *

Karin was in deep sleep when the dream came…. He's here, Toshiro is finally here, I can finally hold him. Then suddenly she feels a crushing pain in her chest and sees the blood spill on the ground. Suddenly he's kneeling next to her, looking at her with his turquoise eyes moistened with tears. Her guardian angel is crying, that's not right angels shouldn't cry.

Toshiro starts speaking, Karin strains to hear his voice "don't you leave, don't you dare stop breathing dammit..." he sobs "I love you so much don't die not when I finally found you." Toshiro gets this cool calm look and says "If you die, I die; I won't be able to go on."

Then her angel grabs his zanpakuto and plunges it into his chest, and says "I'm sorry, Karin, that I couldn't protect you."

"NOO!" she wakes screaming, this doesn't makes sense he would never kill himself there has to be more it can't end like this. Ichigo bursts in saying "What is it, is it the dream again?"

"Yeah" she whispers "but only this time it's different" she cries her voice slowly losing volume.

"It's okay I won't let anything happen to you, as long as I'm breathing." Ichigo exclaims

"NO! I'm not important he is, he's in danger, he stabs himself, I won't let him die. I won't live without him." She says her words in a jumble.

"Okay, try to rest Karin."

"Alright Ichi-nii"

I will become a substitute Shinigami, to protect him, because the one thing Kurosaki Karin isn't is weak. I promised myself, I wouldn't be a burden on are a family after mom died, and here I am screaming at night. Well no more, I will not be a burden on my family or on him.


	4. Delivered

Chapter 4: Delivered

 **Authors Note: I realize that I wrote more than I normally do on this one but I couldn't stop writing. Gracias to Mike Ryder 16 for being my first follower you have no idea how much that means to me. So for you I am writing nonstop. I don't know when I will be able to post again so I decided to post and write as much as I can. Until I can write again. Thank you for everything, everyone. Gracias por todo, todo el mundo te.** **すべて、誰もしていただきありがとうございます。**

* * *

God, why don't I have the ability to speed time up, thought Toshiro worst of all I haven't slept in days. To make it worse Masumoto his fukia-taicho told the 4th division of his problem before she left.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Rangiku-san told me you're not sleeping well." Questions Unohana-Taicho

"Hai, Unohana-Taicho" yawns Toshiro

"Well Hitsugaya-Taicho if you don't sleep soon, you will crash by that I mean you will lose consciousness" says Unohana-Taicho with a look of uncertainty.

Well He went to work anyway not heading Unohana-Taicho's warning. I became the youngest Taicho in a history, this can't be hard or so he thought. It wasn't after he went on three runs, finished all his paper work and went to train that he felt his body sway, his eyes swimming in and out of focus, that he realized he was on the ground and had crashed just like Unohana-Taicho had predicted.

* * *

He woke screaming in the 4th divisions hospital ward. "Hitsugaya-Taicho" says Unohana-Taicho completely unfazed by his screams.

"Sorry, Unohana-Taicho I didn't notice you there. How long was I out for?" Toshiro asks.

"Three days "sighs Unohana-Taicho "Why didn't you inform us of your night terrors, we could have found something to give you." Toshiro flinches as he realizes that someone knows, will she say something. Will he be deemed unstable?

"I didn't think they were of large importance, Taicho." Toshiro says with a look of indifference.

"Well they are, there causing the imbalances in your sleep patterns. That's has caused your reiatsu to go to unchecked levels both high and low, which caused you to finally lose consciousness. You should listen to us in the 4th division we know what we are doing." Says Unohana-Taicho

He hadn't realized how bad it was. "Well, I'd better let you sleep but that doesn't look like that's going to happen. So you are on bed rest for the day. We will try to make a remedy for you, talk to me when you are ready." Said Unohana-Taicho with a motherly worry.

"Thank you, Unohana-Taicho" he said as she closed the door leaving him with his thoughts. I wonder if Karin got the note.

* * *

The Nightmare is only getting worse. This time Hyorinmaru, Toshiro's zanpakuto, is trying to stop him. Toshiro says" my body will lay by her side, for she has met her end and I will meet mine with her."

I try to telling him "I'm not important, live, and live of me." Karin screams at him as her voice goes out. Toshiro doesn't listen to me and plunges Hyorinmaru in his body. My angel instead of being pure white like freshly fallen snow, he is drenched in red as the wound blossom on his chest.

* * *

I wake up shaking at least I'm not screaming or Ichi-nii would have come. I did morning routine trying to shake the dreams webs in my mind. Then I here Masumoto "Oi, Karin-Chan" scaring the shit out of her.

"Hey Rangiku-san, what the fuck?" Karin yells back

She completely ignores her and says "Karin-Chan you know my Taicho wanted to come and see you"

"Well why didn't he, you know what forget it, what do you want."

"Cut the crap Karin-Chan, alright, Taicho wanted me to give you this note to you."

"Nani? Alright, Rangiku-San see you around."

"You know something Karin"

"What Rangiku-san"

"Taicho really misses you even though he won't say it, but he does care." Rangiku says with completely honest expression.

"Hai, when are you leaving?"

"In two days"

"See you Rangiku-san" Then Masumoto shunponed out the window. I wonder what Toshiro wrote, in this note in his beautiful script.


	5. The Note

**Chapter 5: The Note**

Dear Kurosaki,

 _We haven't seen each other in a long time. Strange thoughts have surrounded my mind recently, during my nights. The feelings with them haven't disappeared. This may sound weird, but I want you to know that I care about you and will always protect you. Take care of yourself._

 _P.s If you thought this was a confession I'm going to laugh. That's what Masumoto thought. Besides if I wanted to confess it would be face to face. See you when I can. Take care of yourself no matter what_

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro,_ **Tenth Division Taicho**

* * *

As Karin read she sighed a little, she can't believe she actually thought it was a confession note or a will. She really felt stupid now, but she also felt like he wasn't telling her everything. I'm just going to write back.

Dear Toshiro,

 _And my name is Karin not Kurosaki. Don't worry about me. I've had strange thoughts as well for some reason in the middle of the night. You don't have to protect me I can take care of myself. Please take care of yourself, and stop worrying about me. You better bring you A game on the field._

 _p.s I can't believe you thought so low of me. You know better, be prepared to duck unless you want a large shiner._

Karin

* * *

When Masumoto returned, Toshiro wasn't expecting a response. But that's Kurosaki; she always keeps you on your toes. And the response he got just made him worry more. What's on your mind Karin. If I could trade any day in my future to go to the living world I would. But I have responsibilities as a Taicho. And that's why I'm fucking stuck here. Since when he thought have I started cursing, must be from being with Kurosaki all the time. So I'm stuck signing papers, when I could be staring at the sky with her. As selfish as it may be he wouldn't give her up to save the world.

 **Master, you shouldn't think that until you tell the human.**

Wow, Hyorinmaru it's been a while, so you decided to talk to me.

 **Just giving a warning, Master. Unless you tell her it's pointless to think like that.**

I'm ignoring you now.

 **You know it's the truth.**

And with that he tried to close his mind off. I have to save her, because she saved me, now I'm going to save her, from herself. Even if the sacrifice is me, she will continue to live, even if in the end I'm not with her. Since when have I become morbid, blame those movies Kurosaki loves. Wow my head is spinning not this again with a final thought _fuck_. Then he slipped into unconsciousness. "Where the fuck was you" she screams. HE wakes gasping for air and says "I will save her, no matter what." Unbeknownst to the fact that in the living world Karin had said " I will save him, no matter what's the cost."


	6. Surprise Pt 1

Chapter 7: Surprise Part 1

 **Just wanted to say sorry for the late update, my parents computer basically went to shit. Anyway on to the story, so that I can avoid anger. Hope you in joy!** **Warning lots of cursing. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

29 Days Later

Karin still hadn't found anyway to become a substitute Shinigami. I tried to get Renji-san to do it since he's one of Ichi-nii's friends and he reminds me of that idiot Jinta. I also tried to get Rangiku-san to help since she almost agrees to do anything to get out of work. But they both said "NO".

Little she knows she was going to get a surprise visit today. _She still can't believe he's going to come in a day._ She planned on getting him a gift and a good ass-kicking for making her wait two months.

On her way home, after school and a match she didn't try very hard at. She's finally home and ready to revise her plan because nothing going to stop her, hopefully Ichi-nii doesn't kill Urahara-san later for helping her, he did help Ichigo so he has to be able to help her. Though she has this strange feeling she might die. _Oh well, life's short anyway,_ she thinks.

* * *

But what I see when I comes in kinda throws me for a lope. Clue one Ichi-nii was trying to smile that means something happened. Clue two Goat-chin (Kurosaki Isshin) starts saying "my beautiful daughter has come home, to be courted by my …." Then Ichi-nii punches him. Clue three Yuzu says "Ichigo, stop being mean to dad." _That just throws a big red flag says something's happened or the world is about to end since Yuzu never calls Ichi-nii, Ichigo._

So then I yell, "Cut the shit if you don't tell me what's going on ….." I just stop midsentence because the reason for my decisions for all most two months were about him. He just steps out of the chaos known as my family and says nothing. He's wearing black button-down shirt, black skinny jeans and blue-white Jordan's with the number ten on them. I blush realizing I have been staring for the past five minutes, but he doesn't notice since he's pointedly staring at his shoes. But then he looks up and with that I almost fucking fly up my room screaming "Fuck" as I go. All I could think, _of all the motherfucking days he shows up, why is he here?_

Meanwhile down stairs Toshiro says "Well, that's not what I expected". But what he's really thinking is _normally she would try to hit me, key word tried. Probably would have succeeded judging from the blood rushing up to Kurosaki's head. Good thing Kuchiki-fukiaTaicho is here._ "Ichigo, I'm going to check on Karin-chan."

* * *

"Karin, what's wrong "asks Yuzu.

"Everything, it's not going according to plan" Karin mumbles incoherently.

"What"

"Nothing Yuzu,", Yuzu looks at me, "I look like a train hit me." Karin says

"Since when do you care how you look Karin-Chan?" Rukia says as she barges in.

"Forget that, just help me. "pleads Karin.

 _Well, Rukia thinks, I don't know what Hitsugaya-Taicho did to her but Karin isn't acting normal._ "Okay calm down, Yuzu call Orhime"Says Rukia.

"Hai, Rukia-neesan" Yuzu says

* * *

Rukia takes out her soul communicator and calls Rangiku-san.

"Hello, Rangiku."

"Hey, Rukia-chan"

"Okay forget formalities, are you in the real world?"

"Hai"

"I need you to buy a dress for Karin-chan."

"eto.. since when does Karin-Chan wear dresses."

"You'll find out when you get here"

"k, I'll be there in minute."

While Karin whispered "I'm going to kill Toshiro, he better have good excuse for being gone for almost two months." _But at least he's early said a tiny voice in her head. Shut up , she thought, now I'm going crazy. Toshiro dead.  
_

* * *

 _ **Sorry that its short guys.**  
_


	7. Surprise Pt 2

Chapter 7: Surprise Pt2

Orihime shows up with Rangiku in tow. And says "what's the emergency, Yuzu said it was important."

Orihime shirt was still damp from running out the shower to reach the Kurosaki house.

"Sorry to bother you Orihime-san, Rangiku-san" says Rukia looking a bit sheepishly at Karin.

"What's wrong with Karin-chan?" says Orihime at the same time Rangiku decides to say "I got the dress."

"Ehhh…." Orihime says completely lost.

"I think going to be sick" Karin says while looking green.

"Okay, Karin go lay down and take deep breaths."Rukia whispers,"Now let's get Yuzu to help her get ready. While I go fill you guys in."

* * *

"Okay so you guys saw Hitsugaya-Taicho down there right." Rukia says while looking at the girls in the circle.

"Ano, Taicho looked really nice"

"Man he looked scared for his life."

"He looked as bad as Karin-chan" all three said at the same.( An:Kinda skipped the explanation)

* * *

"Taicho is finally going to do something about his feeling."squealed Rangiku.

"Well at least I know why Karin ran"says Yuzu happy that her sister finally going to get Toshiro and stop moping around.

"Eto…. Karin-chan is going to let us put her in a dress" Orihime says with a look if pigs could fly.

"We'll worry about that when we get to it" Rukia says.

They finally got Karin ready with a whole lotta elbow grease. But it was worth seeing her walk do towards her date.

* * *

Karin was dressed in a knee-length dress with a sweet-heart neckline.  
The dress is completely except for the turquoise flowers that on the bodice and a fiery blue sash on her waist.  
Her hair was in an up-do, curls going down her back and she had light makeup on.  
And even though she was wearing a dress she still wore her favorite sneakers because not even hell could make her wear heels.

* * *

"Hey Toshiro" says Karin breaking him from his reprieve.

"Hey Karin" he said with a smirk, "let's go I have a surprise for you".

"You know I hate surprises "says Karin still irked that she can't make fun of his height no that he's 5"8 and she's only 5"5, three inches shorter.

"Well you won't hate this one, I promise" he said with an amused smirk.

"Fine I trust you but except to get hit if I get ticked."

"Wouldn't expect anything else." Toshiro says while sighing _finally I'm with her._


End file.
